


Needlessly Complicated

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elia and Rhaegar have another kid, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry is called Victoria, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is Reincarnated in Westeros, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Victoria Potter died a hero, murdered by Voldemort at age 17.This is common knowledge. Victoria Potter is no more.Which is true...in a way. Victoria Potter certainly doesn't exist anymore. But no one told Visenya Targaryen she couldn't exist.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen & Visenya Targaryen (OC)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Needlessly Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song by butterbeer experience called needlessly complicated. 
> 
> I apologise for any inaccuracies as I am very new to this fandom.

If Visenya Targaryen had to choose a least favourite word, complicated would definitely be in the running. Scratch that, complicated would beat almost every other word hollow. Except maybe Targaryen. And dragon. 

Complicated means the confusion when Rhaenys, a year her junior, has her name changed to Rhaenyra by their father upon the darkening of her hair. Rhaenyra looks Dornish, and so Father changed her name. When Visenya asked why, he smiled at her and told her it was complicated. 

Complicated means living her whole life with another girl's memories inside her head, and magic thrumming through her veins. Complicated means being Victoria Potter once upon a time and Visenya Targaryen now.

Complicated means little Aegon, born scarcely more than a year after Rhaenyra, his birth nearly killing their mother. And the arguments that their father has with the septa after she declares that their mother cannot have anymore children. The septa will not change her diagnosis, and that is the first time that Visenya hears about the prophecy. 

Complicated means the almost mad light in her father's eyes as he tells she and baby Aegon of the original three heads of the dragon - Aegon the Conqueror, and his sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen. Visenya quietly thinks it amusing that her namesake was rumoured to dabble in magic. She also thinks it disgusting that she is expected to marry little Aegon but she never voices that - what Targaryen would not be eager to keep the dragonblood within their line.

Complicated means her grandmother's purpling bruises and her grandfather's mad laughs. Actually, complicated means her grandfather. Even when her parents try to keep her away from him, Visenya can hear the screams and the yells and the crackling of fire. 

Complicated means the ache in her heart and the nausea in her belly when her grandfather finds out of her friendship with a servant girl. The girl's head appears on a stake, and her burnt body is thrown to the crows. Aerys did that. Her grandfather did that. 

Complicated means the look on her mother's face when her father crowns another the Queen of Love and Beauty. When they come back to King's Landing, her father plays love songs for hours. The music is beautiful, but the name Elia does not fall from his lips once as he plays. 

Complicated means waking up one day to her mother alone, and her father gone. It means the horrible feeling of dread when, led by Robert Baratheon, the Lords rise against the Targaryens in rebellion over the girl her father crowned at that blasted tourney. And kidnapped. 

Visenya hates complicated with a passion. 

And complicated describes her father perfectly. She knows for a fact that Rhaegar adores his children. But he is obsessed with that mad prophecy, and his actions are guided by it. She could tell him how idiotic it is, but he wouldn't listen. Visenya and Aegon are certainly the heads of the dragon - Targaryen from head to foot, with the pale skin, violet eyes and silver-blond hair. But Rhaenyra is a child of Dorne, with her brown skin, her black hair and her dark eyes. Rhaegar would burn the world for Rhaenyra, but he would die for Visenya and Aegon. And Visenya can never forget that distinction because Rhaenyra is just as much a Targaryen as they, even if her skin is dark and her hair a wild mass of black curls. What does it matter who her sister resembles when she is so sweet and kind and innocent. Rhaegar does not agree, and Visenya wants to Petrify her father and yell at him until he sees sense. She doesn't. 

Rhaegar loves his wife. Visenya hates that this is always a question rather than a statement. Because Elia is incapable of completing the trio of dragon heads, and it is Elia's Dornish genes that darkened Rhaenys' features and made her Rhaenyra. And Visenya never knows if her father considers her mother a failure for that. Certainly, he is no longer satisfied with her.

Visenya is a head of the dragon, and she knows that her father loves her possibly the most of her siblings. Rhaenyra does not even look like a Targaryen, and Aegon is still young and, as loveable as he is, rather annoying. Visenya was the first true head of the dragon, and holds a special place in Rhaegar's heart. Much as she resents it sometimes, she loves her father, with all of his follies and blindness. He is her father after all.


End file.
